Masks & Maidens
by MAT23LUV
Summary: Lucy is currently in the guild Masks & Maidens and has to face Fairy Tail during the GMGs, but she is not the same girl that left Fairy Tail for love a year ago...THIS IS NOT A NALU. IN FACT, IT IS KIND OF A STINGLU. CHARACTER DEATH! AND MULTIPLE OCs!
1. Trip 2 Earth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read and review! I appreciate all of them!**

Lucy sat with her legs dangling on the rooftop of the palace, the view was amazing. The palace gardens stretched out for a few miles and around the island of the palace, the other islands floated around. She took another bite out of her apple, enjoying the beautiful sunset along with her best friends.

"Hey Yurika," whispered Lucy, "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Of course, I am Lucy. But actually it should be you whom should be feeling nervous. After all, you will have to learn to respond to the name Kyra. Also, since we are competing in those events, your former guild mates will be present."

Lucy gave out a soft giggle, "I doubt they would recognize me now. I've definitely gotten taller and my hair has grown as well. Not to mention we will all be masked. Though I am anxious to see if my scent is still the same," she added thoughtfully.

It was Yurika's turn to giggle now, "No Lucy, your scent is very different from how it was when you first entered the Draco Realm."

"Indeed," agreed Chiyo, "when you first arrived you smelled of…emm…strawberries and vanilla. But now, you smell like the vast green meadows and bright, warm sunshine."

All 6 girls giggled. "Thank you Chiyo," sighed Lucy as she stood up and stretched. On either side, Chiyo, Yurika, Setsuko, Kazue and Emiko stood up and stretched along with her as one by one they hopped off the roof and onto the balcony nearly 10 meters below, as if it was nothing. And to these girls, it was indeed nothing. After bidding each other good night, they made their way to their respective rooms, an anxious smile on each beautiful face, as they tucked themselves into bed, preparing for the following day.

The Sun rose and streams of light seeped into Lucy's room, shining on her eyes. She sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing her eyes. As she stretched her arms out, a tiny pink exceed with big blue eyes jumped out of her bed and onto Lucy's lap. Lucy smiled and stroked its head calmly. "Good morning Karin, are you ready for today?" The adorable Exceed blinked at Lucy, "good morning Lucy. Or should I say Kyra? And shouldn't you be the nervous one? After all, I've never been to Earth-Land before, whereas you were raised there. This would be like returning to your old home, right?"

Lucy smiled sadly, and gazed out her window, "Yeah, returning to my old home."

After a relaxing bath and changing into a pair of jeans, a black shirt and slipping on a jeans jacket, she tied her blonde hair back into a high ponytail and put on some dark shoes, with matching finger-less gloves. She took one look at herself in the mirror and said. "Wow, I like a total punk right now. Oh well, I tried it. But this just isn't my style." And in a flash, she had stripped down and thrown on a pair of jean short shorts and a tight blue top, leaving her hair as it was and after a few seconds of contemplation, the same pair of shoes.

The others were already at the dining table "Aw, Lucy I thought you were going to try on those clothes that I bought," whined Queen Layla. (A/N: Oh sorry I forgot to mention earlier, Lucy is the next in line as Queen of Draco. But that's not really surprising right? Right?)

"Yes I did mom, but it just didn't suit me I guess. This is much more my style," replied Lucy who proceeded to sit next to Emiko and popped a grape in her mouth. The Queen sighed and continued to devour her usual scrambled eggs, bacon and milk for breakfast. She spoke between mouthfuls, "You girls all remembered to pack your clothes for Earth-land right? The only reason I'm letting you off is because I trust Lynx and Divine to keep you all safe. I barely gave permission for you to become a temporary guild for this year's Grand Magic Games, you know."

The girls all continued to chew their food, making sounds of agreement in response.

"And don't forget never remove your masks except for when you are alone with Lynx, Divine and each other. Also, make sure that Divine doesn't forget to place those rune magic things around your rooms so no one can get in or peek on you. And don't forget to keep in communication. Of course you must always check in with each other. And don't get lured by any guys okay. And remember…" She suddenly realized she had been speaking while staring at her bacon and that the girls were gone, so she might as well have been talking to the wall. She sighed and chewed her bacon thoughtfully; 'Those girls…I hope they stay safe,' then she remembered the 2 sisters she was entrusting them too and face palmed herself, 'Oh who am I kidding? My girls are doomed!' But then she remembered how hard they had trained and how much they had been looking forward to this and smiled to herself, 'My girls…my girls…' She threw her head back and cried anime style, "They are all grown up! WAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, the girls in question were all packed up and ready to go. They stood at the palace doors, ready to bid their loved ones good bye for now.

Lucy let her golden hair down and wore a strapless golden dress which stopped just below her knees and a pair of black Egyptian style sandals with straps which wound around her ankles and a bracelet on her right wrist. In her left hand she dragged a four-wheeled hot pink baggage with a heart on it. She had put on her white mask which covered her eyes, and upper nose, the ribbons covered by her hair.

Beside her stood Chiyo, a raven-colored clip on the left side of her head, holding back some violet hair, wearing a pair of black pants, a red tube top which stopped just below her breasts and a pair of white heels on. Her charm bracelet was on her left wrist and with her right hand she carried a rectangular violet baggage with a picture of a single rose stalk on it. Her dark purple almost indigo mask covered as much as Lucy's, in fact all the girl's masks were the same besides the color.

Beside Chyio stood Yurika, her hair up in a messy bun, with two strands of her light blue hair framing her face and a white rose tucked between her head and left ear. She wore a baby blue-sleeveless turtle-neck and a baby pink skirt that reached her mid-thigh as well as a pair of white flip-flops, her charm bracelet was on her left wrist like Chiyo and her right hand dragged along a two-wheeler which was plain baby pink. Her mask was light blue to match her hair.

Then there was Settsuko, her long red curls tied up in a ponytail, in a pair of tight jeans and a tube top as small as Chiyo's only black, like her black sneakers. She shouldered dark blue duffel and held the strap with her right hand which also had her charm bracelet. Her mask was a light green.

Beside Setsuko, stood Kazue her long curly brown hair split into two ponytails by either side of her face and red rose on her ring on the smallest finger of her right hand as her left wrist had the charm bracelet and carried a magenta duffel on her left shoulder. She wore an orange dress which showed off some cleavage and reached her knees. She wore a pair of black heels and had an orange mask like her dress.

And finally, Emiko had let her hair down and was wearing a long red dress which hugged her body and showed off her curves, leaving her back bare except for the cross straps, it had no sleeves and matched her red heels. Her bracelet was on her right wrist and with her left arm she held a black and red striped rectangular baggage. She also had a hairband covered with a pattern of tiny red roses. She wore a black mask.

Each girl bid every dragon, wolf and any other magical creature they knew, which meant almost everyone. Finally Queen Layla kissed each of their cheeks and gave them her blessing and love before sending them off through a portal to Hargeon Train Station where they would take the train to Clover Town where Layla's 2 trusted friends: Lynx and Divine were staying. As the ladies stepped onto the station platform at least half the guys there either started having nosebleed or just let their jaws hit the floor, drooling.

And it was no surprise, they were a few minutes early for the train so the girls just stood there looking around. Then Chiyo accidentally dropped her ticket and as she bent forward to pick it up, there was a stampede as the men rushed to get a glimpse of her butt.

The ladies boarded the train and sat across each other, 3 on a long seat. "You know it's strange," commented Lucy, "while I lived here all the dragon slayers got sick on transportation and yet we didn't."

"Maybe it's because we are all wolf slayers too," said Yurika, a finger tapping on her chin.

"Or it's because we all learnt from Grandine so we may have a permanent troia on us," shrugged Setsuko as she pressed her head against the window. One by one, the Exceeds, birds, puppies and kittens all fell asleep. (A/N: Oh yeah, I haven't explained yet. Well here goes…)

In the Draco Realm, there lived many magical creatures. But the 4 main ones were Dragons, Felines, Wolves and the BOPs, or Birds of Prey. All 6 of the girls studied with the 4 magical creatures and so each one earned a new companion as a result.

For example: Lucy has her Exceed Karin and her 'pup' Takeshi, a little black puppy which using magic can turn into a large wolf-like creature.

Chiyo has her own Exceed Riko: light purple with big brown eyes and her own 'pup' Sachiko, who remains brown in both puppy and wolf form.

Yurika has her Exceed Himawari: sunshine yellow with bursting green eyes and her kit Ruka, with icy blue fur, kits can turn into large leopard-like creatures, only minus the spots.

Setsuko has Ryo, a silver male exceed with black eyes and her kit Shun, a black male with white paws who remains in those colors while in leopard or 'wild' mode.

Kazue's Exceed Kazuo is a brown male with big brown eyes and she has a bird, or a BOP (bird of prey). They are magical creatures which usually look like small birds but when they feel the need to defend or attack, they will turn into large birds and according to the magic they were taught, Ice, Fire, Water, Lightning or Earth. They will use those elements to their will. Kazue's bird is Alec who in attack mode is an Ice-Controlling Owl but can also be a small brown owl.

Emiko's exceed is Chika, an orange-furred female with dark blue eyes. Her BOP is Rekka, a raven who turns into a Fire Eagle when threatened.

They arrived at Clover an hour later and they were greeted with the same reaction from the guys in Hargeon, a lot of staring and drooling. They then met the two sisters: Lynx and Divne.

Lynx and Divine were fraternal twins. In fact, they looked nothing a like! Lynx had black straight hair which reached her waist and tanned skin. Whereas Divine had dirty blonde curls which hung around her shoulders and paler skin. Their only similarity was their insane personalities and brown eyes.

(SKIP THE MEETING)

BACK TO FAIRY TAIL:

Natsu sat by the bar drinking beer, oblivious to Lisanna's worried gaze.

"What's up Lisanna," asked Mira Jane, her sisterly voice giving Lisanna a small smile.

"Well, Natsu just seems so…lost."

"Aye," said Happy, frowning, "Natsu misses Lucy."

Lisanna shook her head sadly, "It's been what? A year, Lucy's probably, she's probably dea..!" Natsu had leaped to Lisanna and glared down at her in anger, "LUCY IS NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE! SHE ISN'T!"

The entire guild watched him sadly as he slammed the guild doors behind him, not even Happy could cheer him up. Lisanna blinked the tears out of her eyes and stared into space. Sure she had been slightly jealous of how close Natsu and Lucy had become while she was in Edolas and she had to admit, after the 'Accident' she felt guilty for actually having a sense of relief. But least when the bubbly blonde was around, Natsu was actually happy.


	2. Missing You, Missing Us

THE GIRLS:

"Hey Aunt Lynx, the Grand Magic Games will be held in 4 days in Crocus, right," questioned Kazue, as she munched on her ham and cheese the following morning of their arrival in Clover Town.

"That's right, we'll be leaving in 2 hours to the station and hopefully get to Crocus tomorrow," replied Aunt Lynx as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Where will we be spending tonight," asked Chiyo, reaching for more jam for her toast.

"I already made a reservation for the 8 of us in Hotel Star in Magnolia."

Silence filled the room as realization hit and the all 7 pairs of eyes fell on Lucy, whose hands shook slightly had paused as she stared down at her cereal and milk. Divine tried to speak. "Lucy, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot your old guild was in Magnolia. I'm so sorry. I'll cancel the reservations right away. We'll just stay in some other town."

"No," Lucy smiled at them but they saw right through her fake grin, "It's fine, besides we'll reach there in the evening and then leave early in the morning to get to Crocus as soon as possible anyway so it's fine really."

And so the silence continued until Lynx looked at her sister before they glanced at Lucy and nodded slowly. The girls wore the same outfits as yesterday and at the train station as well as train station, identical reactions.

BACK IN FAIRY TAIL:

"Good Morning Brats! Now listen up. Remember, tomorrow like last year we're sending off 2 teams. Team A will consist of the following members: Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy and Natsu." A cheer rose up from the guild, 'Just like last year, except'…Macao faltered as everyone except Natsu shot him glares which shut him right up.

"Team B," continued Master Makarov, "will consist of Laxus, Mira-Jane, Cana, Juvia and Gajeel. Our reserves for this year are Elf-Man and Levy." Some of the mages fist pumped and cheered. "Again like last year, the entire family is going to support our guild. Fairy Tail! We must protect our title as the strongest guild in all of Fiore!"

The guild did their signature sign with their left hands and for that moment, Lisanna's heart soared as a faint smile appeared on Natsu's lips.

BACK TO THE GIRLS (evening):

"Okay ladies, this is the last stop. Magnolia! The hotel is just around the corner so come on," shouted Divine as she stepped off the train and onto the platform, carrying a bag in each hand. Already exiting off the train and buying their tickets for tomorrow, was Lynx dragging a pair of 4-wheelers.

TIME SKIP: AT THE HOTEL

Lucy gazed out of the room's window, Lynx and Divine had booked 2 family suites, so they had 2 master beds and 4 single beds. The sisters would share one master bed, Lucy and Chiyo would share the other master bed and the other 4 girls would share the 4 single beds.

Despite being away for two years in Draco Realm or one year in Earth-Land, Lucy still knew the path to her old apartment or to her old guild, Fairy Tail. She looked down at the pavement and reminisced the many times she had walked back home from the train station after a long and tiring mission. With Erza and her mountain of luggage, Gray stripping without realizing with Happy flying around and…him.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she remembered, that sad, fateful day…

AROUND ONE YEAR AGO…

"Lucy let's go on another mission together!" A certain pink-haired mage grabbed jumped onto the seat beside his blonde team mate. "Oh come on Natsu, we just came back from a mission like…YESTERDAY!" "Oh come on Lucy," he whined.

"JUST GO ON ONE YOURSELF." "BUT LUCE, you know it's no fun without you!" "Ohh he liiiiiikkkkkkkkeessss her," Happy rolled his tongue.

"Oh come on! Please Lucy, pretty please!"

From across the guild hall, Cana chuckled. There was only one person in the entire guild which could make the arrogant fire-breathing dragon slayer get down on his knees and beg like he was now. And that was Lucy. The brunette shook her head, wondering how much longer that dense idiot would take to confess to her. Because everyone knew that Lucy wasn't going too, she was the more stubborn of the both, and that was saying A LOT.

But what the guild didn't know at the time: was that in fact, Lucy had her eyes and heart set on a different dragon slayer.


	3. Chance Encounters

BACK TO THE PRESENT, AT THE TRAIN STATION

The girls stood there, waiting for their train to arrive and ignoring the stares and pointing fingers from around them: which was no surprise thanks to their bold outfits.

Lucy had let her hair down again she had on a blood red top which cut just above her stomach, really short jean shorts and black boots with her charm bracelet on her left wrist.

Chiyo tied her hair back in a short ponytail, an indigo tube top which stopped just under her breasts and a pair of black pants with white heels her charm bracelet on her left wrist.

Yurika had on a yellow floral sundress which reached her knees with black sandals and her fringe pushed back by a white hairband, her charm bracelet on her right wrist.

Setsuko had tied her hair up in a high ponytail, a deep blue short-sleeve and black jeans with red heels, her charm bracelet on her left wrist.

Kazue had her curls back in two ponytails on either side of her head, a hot pink ribbon around each tie. She was wearing a pink long-sleeve and a strong blue mini-skirt along with white slippers which had a black bow at the tips, her charm bracelet on her left wrist.

Emiko was wearing a bright yellow dress this time which showed off her loose black hair. The dress was a V-Neck and stopped just above her red heels, her charm bracelet on her right wrist.

Of course, all the girls wore their masks.

Lynx had a really short purple dress on with black heels and Divine had an emerald top with aqua blue miniskirt and baby blue heels on, both sisters let their hair down.

Even the Exceeds looked cuter than usual. Karin had a baby blue dress with a pink and black butterfly on the back. Riko had her long-sleeve baby blue dress with little clouds on it. Himawari wore her yellow tutu and a black top. Ryo and Kazuo had a white and black vest respectively. Chika had on a black long sleeve dress and a white rose tucked behind her left ear.

It was all the men at the train station could do but to die from their nosebleeds.

Lucy sighed and leaned against her luggage, "Ugh, what is taking that train so long?"

"Oh come on Lucy, it can't be that bad," Chiyo reasoned.

"Easy for you to say…I mean your top is…"the blonde gasped in shock. The entire group followed Lucy's wide, horrified gaze and saw THEM.

The entire guild, all together laughing and fighting, the girls moved closer to their blonde friend, shielding her from them, from him, from FAIRY TAIL.

FAIRY TAIL:

Everyone was laughing and smiling, except for Natsu. Going to Crocus like this, reminded him of when they went with Lucy. Come to think of it…what was that smell? He jerked up and glanced around him, sniffing the air curiously. Slowly, the others began to notice his strange behavior.

"OI flame-head, what's up with you," sneered Gray.

But Natsu refused to be distracted from this scent, so like HER and yet so unlike HER. He parted the curious guild members and finally stopped, THERE. Right across them, at the other end of the train station platform there were a bunch of masked girls with 2 older looking women and their pets?

"OI SALAMANDER, what's up with your nose?" Gajeel suddenly stopped dead in his tracks followed by Laxus and at once both heads jerked towards the same group Natsu was looking at.

"That scent…bunny girl?"

"No," muttered Laxus, "it's similar to her scent. Like it's the same thing only different."

"Yeah like strawberry and vanilla…but mixed with sunshine and meadows or something," nodded the pinkette, he took a single step towards the group and gasped. Blonde hair, he saw a girl with golden hair just like HERS.

Suddenly, he found himself running towards them, his legs moving by themselves as if he was completely drawn to her. He could hear the cries of his guild mates to stop, to think for a second.

He stopped barely a meter away from the group and that was because a familiar pair of arms were wrapped around him, he glanced back at Lisanna. "Natsu think for a second. Just because she has blonde hair doesn't mean."

Natsu cut her off by shrugging her off rather harshly and found himself faced by a group of women and he noticed that the pair who weren't wearing masks were armed, the one with black hair had a bow with an arrow notched in it and the other had twin swords in her hands, both eyeing him wearily and in battle stances.

Suddenly Erza and Gray were in front of him, half shielding him and half holding back. The equip mage spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry for my guild mate's rash actions. We didn't mean to threaten you, please accept our sincere apologies." The two unmasked women lowered their weapons and the blonde who everyone was staring at shouldered past them, smiling at Erza warmly.

"Its fine, it is partly our fault for acting so tense. He didn't have an ounce of fighting aura around him."

Erza blinked, she sounded so like Lucy but with a strange accent and lower too. The blonde stretched out her hand and Erza didn't hesitate to shake it, this girl gave off an odd sense of security.

"My name is Kyra, from the guild Masked Maidens, a new guild, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Erza Scarlet Fairy Tail, the pleasure is mine. Will you be taking part in the Grand Magic Games in Crocus as well?"

"Yes, these are our twin guild masters, Lynx and Divine."

The two shook hands with Erza and an awkward silence fell on the large group. All eyes were on the blonde, who opened her mouth when suddenly.

The train arrived. The tension broke as everyone boarded the train, the Masked Maidens stayed close to each other and the train was full, so Erza sat down next to Kyra whom, upon seeing the great Titania without a seat, patted the empty space beside her.

The train started moving and as the dragon slayers turned green, Erza attempted some friendly chit-chat with Kyra.

"So emm…you're packing your own lunch in that picnic basket?" She nodded at the large picnic basket at Emiko's feet where the Exceeds were, the other pets had hidden themselves among the luggage.

"Hm? Oh no, that isn't our food. Guys, come on out."

To Fairy Tail's surprise, 6 exceeds jumped out of the picnic baskets. From the pair of seats behind them, Levy gasped. "You guys are all dragon slayers too?"

The girls all seemed to exchange glances, noticed by Erza and some others, before Kyra smiled warmly at her again. "Yes, though I would appreciate it if you let us to keep our elements to ourselves until the Grand Magic Games please."

"Oh, of course of course," spluttered Erza.

"Guys don't be so shy and introduce your selves."

Fairy Tail's 3 Exceeds exchanged names with Masked Maidens 6 Exceeds.

Kyra went on to introduce the pairs of birds, puppies and kittens.

"So Erza, what kind of magic do you use," asked Emiko.

"Oh, I am a requip mage: I can change my clothing spontaneously."

"Oh? That's quite similar to our masters' weapons, right Kyra?"

"Yes, both of the twins have a staff which can change form into any weapon of their choosing."

"Interesting, are your Masters Dragon Slayers as well," asked Levy from the seats across them, she sat with Gajeel, Jet and Roy.

"No, Aunt Lynx and Divine sort of balance each other out. One uses dark magic, the other light magic."

This light-hearted conversation continued until people started getting hungry.

To everyone in Fairy Tail's surprise, Emiko pulled out a huge picnic basket from nowhere. She handed each of her guild mates and Masters a sandwich, a fish for each Exceed including the 3 from Fairy Tail, a cookie for Alzeck and Bisca's child, a warmed up meal of steak for Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu who all had troia cast on them, more sandwiches or wraps for everyone else and to her utmost delight, a small round strawberry cake for Erza.

Once she was done with her delicious dessert, Erza had to ask. "How did you know which foods to bring and why bring so many?"

"Oh, well you see our picnic basket is magical, we cooked everything at home and then place it inside the small pocket dimension which is the picnic basket. I love to cook so I spend loads of time cooking. In fact, I have seconds if anyone's up for it."

But just then, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN CROCUS IN 2 MINUTES."

Everyone was grabbing their luggage and rushing out. Rushed good-byes were said as the ladies and their companions disappeared into the crowds and streets of Crocus.

Erza walked over to the Master, "Master do you think?" "Perhaps that is Lucy, but that is not the only thing I am worried about Erza." Laxus walked up, "Gramps that magical pressure in the train when we asked about them being dragon slayers, it was all I could do to not walk out of there." "Indeed Laxus, either way those girls should be an interesting opponent for our family."

As the guild began to move Master Makarov stood aside thinking for a moment, a worried expression on his face, "Lucy what are you thinking coming back so soon, our wounds have yet to heal my child. Masked Maidens…," he stared into the distance.


	4. And do it begins

AT MASKED MAIDENS DESIGNATED HOTEL: RAINBOW INN, ON THE NIGHT BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF THE GMGs

It was the elimination round named LOST much like the previous year's Pandemonium; the teams had to fight their way through a labyrinth full of monsters. The first 8 to reach the entrance made it through.

THE NEXT MORNING, OPENING OF THE GMGs

"And now, allow me to present our surviving teams from last night's elimination round LOST. In eighth place, we have Quatro Ceberus. With the same participants as last year! And in seventh place, Mermaid Heel and the exact same team as the last game. In sixth place, Fairy Tail Team A with now: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy and LISANNA. In fifth place we have Blue Pegasus with Jenny, Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Ichiya. In fourth place we have Saber tooth with Rufus, Orga, The Twin Dragons and Yukino. In third place we have once again, Fairy Tail B team consisting of Laxus, Cana, Mira Jane, Juvia and Gajeel. In second place we have Lamia Scale with the same participants as last year."  
The guilds greeted each other.

"Hey Natsu!" "Hey Sting, I look forward to fighting you later." "Same here!"

"Hello Erza." "Greetings Kagura."

"Hey there Mira." "Hi Jenny!"

"Gajeel." "Rouge."

"Hey Gray, who do you think reached 1st place this year? "I don't know but I'm still surprised you got here second."

"I know who came in first," said Erza.

"YOU DO?" most of the others turned and looked at her to see her smiling and pointing at the entrance they were about to come from. Natsu gasped, "You can't mean them can you Erza?" Sting looked at him, "Who is them? Don't tell me you guys entered three teams this year!"

Natsu shook his head and pointed at 5 silhouettes emerging from the dark entrance, "I mean them."

"AND IN FIRST PLACE, A NEW ALL-WOMANS GUILD MASKED MAIDENS! MEET CHIYO, KAZUE, KYRA, EMIKO AND YURIKA!"

The 5 emerged from the shadows and the wind blew back their cloaks, I'm telling you most of the women had to pull out umbrellas thanks to the amount of men having nosebleeds right then. Even Makarov was blushing a bit.


End file.
